Betrayal
by Zucht
Summary: Lois finds her cousin in the arms of Lois' fiancee  and they are married!


**Betrayal**

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis. The sky was azure with cotton ball clouds, birds were singing and flitting about, the city's noises sounded like a symphony, and Lois Lane's new green dress looked great on her – plenty of leg with just a hint of cleavage.

_Her three week assignment in DC had ended a week early and she had flown home to surprise her fiancée. They had moved in together, into a new condo, just before she left._

_When she had opened the door she was surprised – he had repainted and decorated, not too poorly she had to admit._

_Turning on the stereo, she smiled as his familiar classic rock came on. With a flip of a switch she had switched it to a hip-hop station and began bopping her way to a quick shower. After a quick toweling off, she pulled her hair into a pony tail, and slipped into her new dress._

_Hurriedly, she put on the strappy-sandles, with the three inch heels, that she had bought to go with the dress. She gave herself a quick once over in her antique full length mirror before adding the final touch, crimson lip stick._

With a flick of her wrist, she opened her cell phone and called the photo desk of the Daily Planet…

"Hello, the Daily Planet's photo department, James Olsen speaking."

"Hey, Jimmy, where is he?"

Recognizing the voice, he answered without thinking, "Gramm's Bar and Grill. But Miss Lane…"

She cut him off and called a cab. 15 minutes later she strode into Gramm's.

--

The Maitre d' couldn't find him in the reservations book, and suggested she look in the bars.

It took only a couple of minutes to see that he wasn't in the front bar. She didn't think he would be in the sports bar, it was dark and smoky with gambling going on, but she checked anyway. The bar was as she remembered and she was about to leave when she saw him in a corner – nuzzling the neck of a short-haired platinum blond whose silver lame halter dress hid slightly more skin than her sister's last bikini!

She was about to charge the couple when the platinum blond threw her head back with laughter… It was the face of her cousin!

Time stood still while the world seemed to spin around her. Nothing made sense…

her favorite cousin – her fiancée

her two best friends

the two people she trusted most

…Then she saw it, on her cousins left hand – a diamond wedding ring. When he wrapped his arms around her cousin she saw that he now wore a wedding band also!

--

Numb. She was numb; her heart was dead. She didn't know how she got home, or how long she had set there, when she decided on her action!

Pulling her suit case out of the hall closet, she began dumping drawers of clothing in it. When it was full, she started filling her largest duffel bag. Turning to the closet, she filled the duffel and two travel tote bags. Into her largest purse she stuffed her jewelry box. With a last look around, she threw her lap top tote over her shoulder and pushed her luggage into the hall beside the elevator.

--

Clark landed on the balcony of his and Lois' condo with Chloe in his arms.

Shivering, she smiled, "What a time for you to be without your cape!"

"You're the one that didn't want to wait the two seconds it would have taken me to get it."

"You ever leave me alone in that part of town and I'll make Lex look like a toothless puppy dog!"

"Lois has a sweat suit in her closet, why don't you get changed while I start the coffee?"

"That sounds like a plan! Then we can finish this damn story."

"Chloe! You're starting to talk like your cousin."

"Sometimes it's appropriate. Now start that coffee, I'll be back in a sec."

As they entered the condo, he could smell Lois' scent, but then she had sprayed the apartment with her perfume before she left so he could always smell her… It was one of the sweetest, cruelest things that she had ever done!

As she disappeared down the hall he called after her, "Why don't you leave that dress for Lois?"

"Clark! It barely fits me, how do you expect… Oh! Never mind, I'll be glad when she gets back. What's the Kryptonian version of a cold shower?"

"I have no idea."

There was silence as he made the coffee and he heard Chloe looking for the sweat suit.

"CLARK! Get in here now!"

It took less than a split second for him to reach her, and he saw immediately why she had yelled – all of Lois' clothes were gone!

"This isn't how it was this morning?"

"No, Chloe…" He turned his head and was listening. "She's down stairs calling a cab."

"You'd better…"

But before she could finish he had disappeared and Lois was sprawled on the bed, then he reappeared with all of her luggage.

--

Lois was furious! The blood pounding in her ears drowned out everything Chloe and Clark were saying…

Leveling her glare at him, she screamed. "My own cousin! You louse! You gutless louse, how could you! I trusted you with my heart! I trusted you more than anyone else and this is how you repay me! Marrying my cousin! And you…" She turned to Chloe, "Behind my back with my fiancée! You! you! you…"

Tears came quickly and sobs echoed throughout the condo. Lois collapsed on the bed and just cried. She felt Clark pick her up, she tried to push away, but she was too over come with the grief of betrayal.

The next thing she felt was wet, no cold, except for the warm body behind her in the shower. She came aware, like waking from a hard sleep. Absently she cowered into Clark hoping for protection from the freezing shower, then she started crying again at the realization that she was seeking comfort from her betrayer!

She could hear him repeating her name over and over, then she became aware of Chloe doing the same. But there was more, in between saying her name she could hear the word 'story'.

She hadn't realized that Chloe was standing in the shower with them and had an arm wrapped around her.

Slowly, their story worked its way through her grief. Slowly, realization dawned on her. And slowly, wrapped in the arms of the two people that she loved the most, her heart came back to life…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**


End file.
